


It's A Snaketastrophe!

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baby Snakes, Boys Kissing, Erik Loves Jellal, Erik Treats Snakes Like His Kids, Eventual Romance, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Fluff, Hugging, Jellal Loves Erik, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nature, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: While out on a nature walk, Erik and Jellal come across the corpse of a recently killed snake. Baby snake rescue ensues.WWTDP Week 2: Prompt Tired.





	It's A Snaketastrophe!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts).



Jellal would let loose a rather large yawn while sitting on the bank of the river, his eyes watching Erik who was moving from place to place with his ear against the ground. “Are you about done?” Jellal asked. “I'm so tired,” he finished.

Erik would look up and scratch the side of his head with a chuckle. “Not yet, I can't seem to locate the nest,” he admitted.

Jellal would bit back a groan as he leaned back on his elbows. “Just...just wake me when you're done, and no putting any snakes in my shirt,” he said in warning.  
Erik would chuckle. “I learned my lesson last time,” he said, going back to crawling around on the ground.

Despite having said he was going to sleep, Jellal would find himself watching Erik move with a purpose. What was that purpose? Erik and Jellal had stumbled upon an adult snake that had been killed, very recently. Erik was looking for the nest to rescue the babies.

Despite his inherent hatred for the slithering creatures, Jellal would accompany Erik on his many outings to save as many snakes as he could, why? Jellal was absolutely smitten with Erik, he just wouldn't admit it to himself or the other man.

“Ah ha!” Erik's happy exclamation would pull Jellal out of his musing, he'd look over at Erik who was now holding a very small baby snake in his hands. “Awe, he's adorable,” he said.

Jellal would snort and shake his head with a chuckle. “Leave it to you to act cute when you find a snake,” he said before he could stop himself. “Uh, I mean yeah he's cute...kinda,” he hoped Erik didn't catch the slip-up.

“Is the little habitat over there?” Erik asked. “Could you bring it to me, please?”

Jellal would push himself up off the grass and dust his pants off before picking up the small snake habitat Erik had sped back home to get for the babies. “Here you go, Erik,” he said, placing the habitat next to the other man.  
“Thanks, Jellal, you're the best,” Erik said, he'd begin slowly placing baby snake after baby snake into the habitat.

“How many did you find?” Jellal asked.

“Six, three didn't make it, poor little things,” Erik said with a frown.

“Let's get these ones home and feed them, you do still have stuff for baby snakes, right?” Jellal asked.

“Of course I do! I can't go around rescuing snakes if I have nothing to feed them, that'd be stupid,” Erik said, muttering something under his breath at the end.

“Sorry for asking,” Jellal said, he could tell he insulted Erik.

“It's fine, I know the others aren't as smart when it comes to having the things for whatever they rescue,” Erik said. “It's only natural that you'd assume the same of me,”

“That's not it at all,” Jellal said. “It was me asking if you had some left, not if you ran out and forgot to get more, I know you, Erik,”

Erik would sigh. “I know, but I really wish people would stop lumping me in with idiots like my cousin,” he said.

“Your cousin? Which one?” Jellal asked.

“Natsu, the pink-haired menace to society,” Erik said.

“Oh, that one,” Jellal said. “I don't like him,”

“He's not so bad when you get to know him, but when he was younger he used to cause random fires without meaning to,” Erik said. “He earned the title menace to society when he was around twelve,” he chuckled.

“Well, he doesn't like me because of what happened between me and his pseudo-sister, Erza,” Jellal said.

“You had a thing with Erza?” Erik asked.

“Yeah, we were close when we were younger, but we grew apart. I lied to her about having a fiancee once to get her to stop pining for me. She's with someone else, last I heard. She's happy, and that makes me happy,” Jellal said.

Erik would let loose a whistle. “Daaamn, I never knew you had it in you to lie like that,” he said.

“Yeah, me either,” Jellal chuckled. “I always felt I was a bad influence on those around me, needless to say after that when Natsu and I ran into one another he punched me in the face,”

Erik would snort. “It's Natsu, he solves most of his problems by punching things in the face,” Erik said.

“You said he's your cousin?” Jellal asked.

“Yeah, but not really. It's more like we kind of grew up together and leaned on one another a lot,” Erik said. “So, we're not really related but we consider one another family,”

“That makes sense, I was like that with Ultear and Meredy for a while,” Jellal said. “They're like my sisters,”

Erik would nod. “So, people thought you were banging one of them, I'm going to guess you did not,” he said.

“Not even once,” Jellal said. “I don't think I'd be that sort of attracted to them at any point. At one point, people assumed Meredy and Ultear were a couple, but that couldn't be further from the truth either,” he finished.

“Oh?” Erik asked he'd be carrying the small snake habitat and load it into the back of his truck before climbing into the driver's seat.

“Yeah, Ultear and Meredy have a kind of mother-daughter sort of relationship going really,” Jellal said.

“Ah, I can kind of see that,” Erik said as he buckled up and started the engine.

Jellal would climb into the truck and buckle up as well. “Is it alright if I crash on your couch?” he asked.

“You know it is,” Erik said, putting the truck in gear and driving slowly to his small home.

“Thank you,” Jellal said with a smile before looking out the window at the setting sun.

“You're always welcome at my place,” Erik said. “Ever since you helped me out. You'll always have a place to rest in my house,”

Jellal would chuckle. “Well, you needed help and I was in the area,” he said with a shrug.

“Yet you continue to help me on most of my excursions, and you seem to like taking nature walks with me,” Erik said. “I love the company, it's a nice change from how quiet they used to be when it was just me,”

“I understand being lonely, even being surrounded by people you can be alone,” Jellal said.

They would drive for roughly forty-five minutes before Erik would pull into the driveway to his home.

“Here we are,” Erik said, gently shaking Jellal's shoulder to wake the other man up.

“Hng, wha-?” Jellal asked before rubbing his eyes.”Did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry,”

Erik would chuckle. “It's fine, we're here so you can get some actual sleep now,” he'd get out of his truck and head to the door to unlock it. Once it was unlocked he'd open it, and walk to the back of his truck where he'd unstrap the habitat and begin carrying it inside.

Jellal would slowly move out of the truck and to the front door, once inside he'd kick his shoes off and head to Erik's couch, before throwing himself onto it haphazardly.

Erik would shut the door after placing the habitat into the snake room, and chuckle when he spotted Jellal half hanging off the couch. “That doesn't look very comfortable, Jellal,” he said.

“It isn't, but I'm too tired to move,” Jellal said.

Erik would chuckle, he'd lift Jellal's legs and place them on the couch. “Would you like a pillow and blanket?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” Jellal said.

“Coming up,” Erik said, heading to his linen closet and grabbing a light blanket as well as a pillow for Jellal. “Here you go, lift your head for me,” he said, before placing the pillow beneath Jellal's head.

“Thank you, Erik,” Jellal said.

“You're welcome, do you need anything else?” Erik asked after covering the other man up.

“I could go for a kiss,” Jellal said before he could stop himself.

“A kiss you say?” Erik asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

“I mean, yeah?” Jellal asked.

Erik would shrug before leaning down and kissing Jellal's cheek. “How was that?” he asked.

“Not the right place,” Jellal said.   
“Here then?” Erik asked, kissing Jellal's forehead. “Maybe here?” he asked, kissing the other cheek.

“No, and no,” Jellal said, he'd grab Erik's arms and pull the other man down before pressing their lips together in a short kiss.

Erik would pull away after a short bit. “That was nice, your lips were as soft as I thought they'd be,” he chuckled.

“Yours were as well,” Jellal admitted with a chuckle.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Erik asked.

“A few months, maybe a year?” Jellal asked.

“So, why didn't you before now?” Erik asked.

“I thought you liked that one girl you're always around,” Jellal said.

“Kinana? She's like my sister,” Erik said.   
“Oh, well now I kind of feel stupid,” Jellal chuckled.

“Let's both get some rest now, and we can talk more tomorrow,” Erik said.

“Sounds good, sleep well, Erik,” Jellal said, before closing his eyes.

“Night, Jellal,” Erik said, he'd get up from his position and head towards his bedroom.

So it turned out the two of them had been pining for one another for roughly the same amount of time, while it was news to Erik...he was glad.

Jellal would sleep with a smile on his face, he was glad in his tired deliriousness he'd finally gotten the courage to admit he wanted to kiss Erik and had even found out that Erik wanted to kiss him as well.

Jellal would wake the next morning to the smell of bacon. He'd let out a groan as he sat up and cracked his neck.

Erik would be in the kitchen wearing an apron that said 'I'm Sexy & I Know It'.

“Morning, Erik,” Jellal said from the doorway.

“Morning, Jellal. Sleep well?” Erik asked.

“Like the dead, did...we uh kiss last night?” Jellal asked, wanting to be sure that it wasn't a dream.

“Yes, yes we did,” Erik said. “That's okay, right?” he asked.

“Hell yeah,” Jellal said. “I've wanted to kiss you since pretty much the day we met,” he admitted.

“We were both idiots to wait this long,” Erik chuckled. “Anyway, breakfast,” he finished. Upon the table would be an omelet with chopped up ham and sausage in it, as well as onion, as well as cheese. There would also be some bacon and some sausage patties as well as country scramble, and biscuits.

“Wow, you went all out this morning,” Jellal said.

“I usually cook for just myself, but this is a special occasion. I'm cooking for my new boyfriend,” Erik said with a wink.

“Yeah, I suppose that's true,” Jellal chuckled. He'd grab some country scramble, a biscuit which he made into a biscuit sandwich and cover the country scramble in sausage gravy.

“I hope it all tastes okay,” Erik said.

“I'm sure it will,” Jellal said before taking a bite and humming in appreciation. “This is great!” he said.

“I'm glad you like it,” Erik said, smiling as he served himself. He covered everything in sausage gravy and happily devoured it.

Once breakfast was over, the two would wash the dishes together before heading to the living room to talk on the couch.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
